Technology Field
The present invention relates a decoding method and more particularly, to a decoding method, a memory storage device and a memory control circuit unit.
Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. Due to having characteristics, such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size and no mechanical structure, a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., a flash memory) is suitable for being built in the aforementioned portable multi-media devices listed for example.
Generally speaking, an error checking and correcting circuit is disposed in a memory storage device. A frequency of a clock signal for driving the error checking and correcting circuit is fixed, and even a level thereof is quite high, so as to prevent system performance from being affected due to a decoding speed being too low. However, for a memory storage device having a limited throughput, it would be electricity wasting if providing a clock signal with quite high frequency to the error checking and correcting circuit, but brings no help in the overall speed for the memory storage device accessing data.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.